


Do I Wanna Know?

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I failed, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, kind of, pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: Just when John is on the verge of falling asleep, he hears a familiar soft knock on his bedroom door.





	

Just when John is on the verge of falling asleep, he hears a familiar soft knock on his bedroom door. 

Sighing, he stands up and clumsily patts to the door, opening it only to reveal a miserable, moping and very sleepy Sherlock with a severe case of bed hair. (Which John secretly thinks is very cute but shhhh, because he's not even remotely or by  any means gay or, heaven forbid, having a crush on a certain blue-eyed dark-haired detective.)

"Again?" Jonh lets out an exasperated sigh when in reality, just five minutes earlier he was hoping for this to happen with every fiber of his being. 

"Well what do you think?" Sherlock walks past John, pointedly throwing him an angry glare and stomping his feet childishly. 

The detective had been having trouble sleeping for the past month or so and the roommates accidentally figured out that the only way for Sherlock to sleep like a normal person was to have his favourite Doctor was right next to him. 

Ever since then, every single night is the same - they go to their separate rooms, John goes to sleep in full-on denial that he wants Sherlock to be with him because he's not gay, dammit, then two or three hours later he has a moody sociopath in his bed, snoring softly and making him feel less and less straight with every passing minute. It has become a routine by now and fucking hell doesn't it drive John absolutely crazy.

The doctor ignores Sherlock's demonstration of character and hurries to get under the covers before the said detective steals them all and practically forces him to cuddle with him.

It's two hours later - already 4 am bloody hell - when John realizes that he can't go on like this for much longer. 

Every night - every damn night for the past month - John had been desperately trying not to fall asleep, afraid he might do or say something stupid like "I love you Sherlock." or "I actually don't even like tea this much."

God, he hates talking in his sleep. 

But with Sherlock pressed up against him, all lips touching his neck and soft breaths and sighs driving him absolutely crazy - fuck, it's so hard not to just mutter those words. 

He's asleep anyway, thinks Watson, it's not like he can hear me. 

"Oh, bloody hell." the doctor mutters, irritated at himself. "I fucking love you so much, you big pretentious child."

Sherlock stirs in his sleep and John freezes, horrified. 

Nothing. 

Just when he lets out a relieved sigh, cursing himself for doing something this stupid, he hears a soft mutter. 

"I love you too."

John turns around to see a pair of glossy, sleepy - but very much awake - blue eyes and a soft smile. 

That's when he loses it.

**Author's Note:**

> yO, DID YOU ENJOY MY SHIT. I HOPE YOU DID BC IT'S NOT GETTING ANY BETTER HAHAHAHAHAHHA (shoot me)   
> leave me a comment pls i'm a pathetic attention whore and need someone to notice my crappy work.   
> title is a song by arctic monkeys.   
> such alex. much turner.   
> -r


End file.
